the_total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Minor Ridonculous Race characters
This is a list of minor characters that have appeared in The Ridonculous Race chronologically: = Canadian Local = The Canadian Local appeared in None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1. Once the teams get to the top floor of The CN Tower they had to go to the Canadian Local to receive their next tip. He also had a box full of helmets *First Appearance - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1 *Last Appearance - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1 = CN Tower Janitor = CN Tower Janitor is a Janitor wearing a Brown Overall working in the CN Tower. When Tom and Jen start talking about their blog the elevator door opens and the Janitor is seen moping the floor with a broom, then Tom and Jen start talking about Overalls and how nasty they are. Since the Janitor was wearing an Overall he was insulted and after Tom and Jen walked out of the elevator Tom was seen with a wet broom on his head and Jen with a bucket on her head. That meant that the Janitor shoved those items on their heads so he could get his revenge for insulting his wearing. *First Appearance - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1 *Last Appearance - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1 = Intern Andrew = Intern Andrew was an intern on The Ridonculous Race. His first job was to test the zip-line over Lake Ontario in the morning before the race started. His hat was seen floating on the water when Don said- Condolences again to his family wich meant that while zip-lining he fell into the lake and didn't survive. *First Appearance - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1 *Last Appearance - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1 = Airport Worker = The Airport Worker is a worker in many airports around the world. He works at the Toronto Island Airport, Morocco Airport, Hawaii Airport and others. *Appearances - None Down, Eighteen To Go- Part 1, French is an Eiffel Language, Hello and Dubai = Youseff = Youseff is the owner of Youseff's Spice Kiosk a kiosk in Morocco. The teams had to get their next tip from him by picking 5 spices - Cumin, Cinnamon, Paprika, Saffron and Ginger. *First Appearance - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 *Last Appearance - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 = Local Morocco Desert Restaurant Chef = Morocco Desert Restaurant Chef is Chef who makes the traditional Moroccan Spice Stew in a restaurant wich is in a desert. Using the spices from the teams he made the Spicy Stew for them. *First Appearance - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 *Last Appearance - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 = Local French Mime = French Mime is described by Don- And other things that annoy me like you don't know. When the Don Box gave Devin's tip the mime took it and ran away, later Devin received the tip from him. Also when Owen flushed the toilet in the catacombs the stink went through the siuvers catacombs and created a large fart on the streets where the mime was knocking him out. The Mime appeared several times on Total Drama. *First Appearance - French is an Eiffel Language *Last Appearance - French is an Eiffel Language = Flight Attender = Airplane Worker is a female worker in the Paris Airport. She only appeared only once - she wanted to open the flight no. 2 plane door, but Josee slamed the door on her and the door slamed her to the corner. *First Appearance - French is an Eiffel Language *Last Appearance - French is an Eiffel Language = French Taxi Drivers = French Taxi Drivers appeared in French is an Eiffel Language when they had to drive the 17 teams from the Paris Airport to the Eiffel Tower. Later they also appeared in Mediterranean Homesick Blues where Macarthur used her police badge to stop all the taxi's cause she with Sanders couldn't catch one normally. Macarthus drove the taxi while the taxi driver was in the back, and she screamed or used bad cop on the taxi driver to give them directions to the train station. *Appearances - French is an Eiffel Language, Mediterranean Homesick Blues